The Letter Stash
by Chilaxy Chipe
Summary: America has always thought about his relationship with England could improve, but instead of acting on his feelings he behaved like a teenager with a crush. His pile of unsent letters grew taller, and his opportunities to talk with the Englishman were diminishing. UsUk.


**Chipe again with another UsUk oneshot! I hope that you all enjoy, and reviews are love!**

* * *

Though the years I've kept all of these things to remember our time together. I loved my time as your colony, despite what I say. In the rare occasions where you come by my place for a visit I always rush to stow them away so you don't know. I know you would only think of me as weak if you saw them. Just the other day I had to really hustle one of my maids to get one of the old wooden soldiers hidden. I can still remember when you gave that set to me. I couldn't believe that they all had different faces and you smiled, saying that it was a custom set.

The old suit that you presented to be because you believed that I was becoming a "slob." I actually did wear it two or three instances before retiring it to the storeroom. Of course it was to meetings with other countries, and I made sure that you never learned that it had been used at all. Behind your back I secretly hoped to make you proud, yet expected no recognition from you.

I miss you England. There, I finally said it. I always seem to wait before just coming out with what I want to say. I yearn for my colony years because we were together more, and there was no reason for us to dislike each other. Now with tensions between our nations I'm supposed to be snotty to you whenever we meet, which is the last thing I want. I know that dealings between our land shouldn't affect our friendship, but I know that I'm too much of a coward to say anything to you. My bird is an eagle, but I can't stretch my wings. I'm more like the turkey. It was almost my national bird you know. I sit around waiting to be cooked and don't take actions against it.

I want to tell you how I feel. I won't be able to tell you in person so… I'm writing this letter. I have no clue why I'm even bothering to do this. I'm no hero like I claim, no courage to be found in this body. I can't even send this letter to you, or even fake it. I can't even get near the mailbox holding a note to you.

So I'll pile this letter among the others that I've pushed away, never to be sent. The mound is covered in dust save for the top spot, which is stirred up when I add a new addition every few weeks. Never doubt yourself England. You openly show yourself, claiming that magic and "mint bunnies" exist. I wish I could be so confident. I mean I am loud, but not with you. That day when I was joking with Death over your bedside… I was scared. You've always been a role-model for me, and I was terrified of what I would do without you. I've grown to feel different about you than in the beginning, and it makes me even more hesitant to tell anyone. I've never felt this particular emotion towards anyone.

Anyway, the items exchanged between us may rot away and disappear but my memories of our friendship will never vanish. They may fade and fray around the edges, but their essence will be the same. I don't know if you feel the same, but let me tell you this: You are dear to me. Don't ever fall like some of our ancient counterparts. In my mind you deserve to live forever.

Alfred F. Jones

When he went to place that letter on top of the other ones he noticed that the entire stack was absent. 'Where could it have gone?' He questioned himself. A few nights ago he had had a few too many drinks; maybe he had done something with them then? After frantically interrogating his staff he discovered that one of his newer employees had mailed all of the envelopes to the address written on them. Panicking he rushed to phone England, his words tripping over each other as he rushed to get them out as soon as the Englishman picked up.

"Don't bother with those letters man, they're really random, most of them are pranks that I was planning on playing-" He was interrupted with a stern admonishment from the gentleman on the other end.

"America," he said gently, as if he was breaking the news of death to a child. "I've already read them. I've been waiting for you to phone for quite some time now." His tone held nothing butu regret, clearly he thought that he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I never imagined what you must be feeling. I always knew that you were social, but I never imagined that you wanted to remain friends. After that day…" Of course he was talking about when their muskets had clashed and the older of the two had broken down in a crying heap on the ground.

"I thought you would never want to see me again." Tears trickling down his face America listened to England, wishing that they were face to face.

"I'm getting a flight to your place alright? Wait for me old man, and tell those fairy friends of yours to be around when I get there."


End file.
